


Раз в жизни

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bloodplay, Demon!Gary, Dubious Consent, Humor, Leicester City, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Magic, Soul Selling
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это же, мать его, дьявол, а не крестная фея!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Раз в жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — лето 2014 года.

Все плывет перед глазами. Даже собственные руки — и те сливаются с белоснежной эмалью раковины. Конечно, праздновать выход своей команды в Премьер-лигу — дело святое, но с дозой алкоголя Джейми слегка переборщил.

Прохладная вода смывает пьяную пелену с глаз, но голова по-прежнему готова взорваться. Он с трудом поднимает взгляд на зеркало.

— Как себя чувствуете? — спрашивает по ту сторону Гари Линекер. На том месте, где должен быть Джейми. И не просто Гари, а с рогами. Полуголый.

Через секунду из горла Джейми вылетает истошный вопль, а руки дергают непослушную дверную ручку.

— Куда же вы? Стойте! — Гари никак не желает уходить из зеркала, а дверь никак не желает поддаваться. Успокоившись от безысходности, Джейми возвращается к раковине и странной галлюцинации. — Да-а-а, многовато приняли. Но не волнуйтесь, в честь такого события грех не выпить.

— Сгинь, пожалуйста! — Джейми закрывает свое лицо руками, чтобы не видеть это безобразие. — Тебя не существует!

— Фу, как грубо! Следите за языком, Джейми, в Премьер-лиге к вам будет еще больше внимания.

Нет, назойливый глюк совсем не хочет исчезать. Джейми набирается смелости и снова смотрит в зеркало. Там отражается все тот же Гари Линекер, покрасневший, с рогами и слишком хитро улыбающийся.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — Разговаривать с глюками, конечно, не очень хорошо, но вдруг отстанет?

— Да так, проведать хотел, — отвечает Гари.

— И все?

Глюк смеется и подмигивает Джейми. Уж больно реалистично получается. Может, это и не глюк вовсе? Может, за стеной находится точно такая же ванная, в ней сидит Линекер и ржет над ним?

Последняя бутылка явно была лишней.

— Хочу признаться: я давно за вами слежу, — говорит Гари с хитринкой в голосе. — Вы очень талантливый молодой человек, но ваш потенциал до сих пор не раскрыт до конца. Если хотите, это можно исправить.

— Не-не-не, еще чего, сделки с дьяволом заключать! Никогда в жизни! — Джейми отворачивается. Лучше не отвечать, тогда уйдет.

— Вы прошли крайне долгий путь от заводского работника до профессионального футболиста, — все не унимается Гари. Болтливая зараза. — Ваши команды гордятся вами, считают живой легендой. Вы можете вывести «Лестер» на новый уровень, вернуть ему былую славу, стать на равных с вашим покорным слугой.

— А взамен душу, да?

— Можно и другим расплатиться, конечно, но раз уж вы настаиваете...

— Так, — последняя фраза прозвучала интригующе, и Джейми разворачивается обратно к зеркалу. — С этого места поподробнее. Я могу не отдавать душу?

Гари вновь смеется. Угомонить его кулаком было бы неплохой идеей, да зеркало жалко.

— У вас, помимо души, еще и тело есть, не забывайте.

— Э, нет! Не хочу быть одержимым, лучше душу.

— Нет-нет, не в этом смысле, — Гари отмахивается. — Понимаете, ваше тело сложено несколько... необычно. Острые черты лица, выразительные глаза, тонкие пальцы, угловатая фигура, вызывающая поза...

Джейми готов поклясться, что большие уши Гари раскалились добела.

— На вас приятно смотреть, — вкрадчиво продолжает Линекер. — Но хотелось бы испытать и другие ощущения.

Кончики его пальцев касаются зеркала на уровне губ. К горлу Джейми подступает комок, и он ищет глазами унитаз.

— Лучше душу, — он сглатывает, стараясь не думать об интимном вечере с дьяволом.

— Вы уверены? Быть запертым в аду после смерти — далеко не лучшая перспектива, — Гари внимательно разглядывает Джейми, даже слишком. — Одна ночь с мастером, за плечами которого многовековой опыт. Звучит куда безобиднее, не правда ли?

Перед глазами тут же возникли сцены адских мук из фильмов, почти ничем не отличающиеся от сцен секса с Линекером.

— Все равно подозрительно.

— Я знаю, как работает каждая клеточка человеческого тела. Вы заставите их работать на себя и добьетесь невиданных результатов не только в футболе, — Гари уже не говорит, а мурлычет, уставившись в губы Джейми. — Вы заговорите на языке тела, словно на родном, и вас будут слушаться все. Те, кто не верил, замолчат и поверят.

Зеркало запотевает от его дыхания. Он закрывает глаза и едва слышно шепчет:

— Всего лишь одна ночь, Джейми.

Голос Линекера раскалывает и так не совсем целую голову. Джейми трясет ей, пытаясь выкинуть невыносимый гул куда подальше. Лучше, конечно, в хитрую дьявольскую рожу.

— Да мне-то самому нифига не надо, команде бы чего...

— Эгоизма не хватает, м? Или смелости? Не бойтесь, я не кусаюсь, — Гари возвращается к привычному тону, — Но если хотите...

— Что насчет Премьер-лиги? — перебивает Джейми, чтобы не услышать очередной ворох эротических фантазий. — Поможете не вылететь?

— Выиграть ее, — тут же отвечает Гари. — Выиграть Лигу Чемпионов. Любые трофеи. Представь: «Лестер» поднимает по очереди четыре кубка. За один сезон. Благодаря тебе. И со всех уст срывается «Джейми Варди».

Джейми погружается в собственные мысли. Предложение заманчивое: один день лютого кошмара в обмен на успех не только для него, но и для всей команды. Вот только должен же быть какой-нибудь подвох! Это же, мать его, дьявол, а не крестная фея!

— Мне нравится ваше упорство, — Гари облизывает губы нечеловечески острым языком. — Оно заводит.

— Даже не надейтесь меня обмануть. Я вас насквозь вижу.

— О, да, ваш взгляд пронизывает, потрошит меня в поисках лжи, добирается до самых сокровенных мест... — Гари запрокидывает голову и протяжно стонет. Внезапно он прижимается лбом к зеркалу так, что оно чуть не трескается, и начинает сверлить Джейми взглядом. — Соглашайтесь! Такой шанс дается раз в жизни!

Действительно.

— В таком случае... — Джейми наклоняется к зеркалу, прямиком к дрожащим губам Гари. — Сам справлюсь.

Мгновенный поцелуй и выход из ванной под аккомпанемент яростных ударов кулаками по зеркалу. Ведь только раз в жизни дается шанс перехитрить дьявола.


	2. Умей проигрывать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — сезон 2014/15.

Надо купить новое зеркало. В комплект этого совершенно точно не входил дьявол.

— Боже, опять? — Джейми взмахивает руками, едва завидев знакомое лицо. — Чего тебе?

— Расслабьтесь, я просто наблюдаю за вашими успехами, — На лице Гари все та же лучезарная улыбка, что и при первой встрече. — Слышал, вы из Кубка Лиги вылетели. Стыдобища!

— Хороший из тебя вице-президент, раз «слышал», — передразнивает его Джейми. — Мы вторым составом играли, и меня там не было. Не ко мне вопросы.

— Но вы же теперь часть Премьер-лиги! Вы обязаны были побеждать этот несчастный «Шрусбери»!

— Ой, не надо, в этом Кубке и лидеры обсираются. Главное, что в Премьер-лиге все нормально.

— Нормально, говоришь? — Гари собирает пальцы в кулак и разгибает указательный. — Проигрыш «Челси»...

— Эти на чемпионство идут, — перебивает Джейми.

— А вы нет, что ли? — Гари разгибает сразу два пальца. — Ничья с «Арсеналом» и «Эвертоном»...

— Ты матчи вообще смотришь или только чипсы под шумок грызешь? Хорошо же сыграли.

— И лишь одна победа, против «Сток Сити», — он разгибает мизинец и едко кивает. — Впечатляет. Ах, да, смею напомнить, что завтра матч с «Манчестер Юнайтед». Так, к слову.

Гари со скрипом проводит подушечками пальцев по зеркалу, словно когтями. Джейми почти вздрагивает, но выдерживает эту звуковую пытку.

— Ха, мы покажем им, чего стоим, не переживай! «МК Донс» тоже пугали «Манчестером».

— Помощь не нужна? Предложение все еще в силе, если что.

Странно, что ему до сих пор не выбили зубы. Хотя бы один надо, для профилактики.

— Без тебя справимся! — Джейми машет ему на прощание, оскалившись.

— Удачи.

Гари подмигивает и растворяется в воздухе, уступая место отражению Джейми. Спасибо огромное.

* * *

Когда ты принял участие в голе своей команды — это хорошо. В двух — замечательно. После матча с «Манчестером» на счету Джейми один гол и четыре ассиста. Неплохо, наверно.

Он врывается в ванную, сбивая с полок все, что не прибито, и со всей дури тычет средними пальцами в зеркало.

— Отсоси, харя рогатая! Кто охуенный? Мы охуенные! — Джейми кричит изо всех сил, чтобы стекло разбилось. Плевать на осколки, сегодня особенный день.

— Да-да, я был неправ, ты немыслимо прекрасен, бла-бла-бла, — Гари медленно хлопает в ладоши, даже не шелохнувшись от крика. Улыбка наконец-то исчезла с его лица.

— Мы, сука, короли! Подавись своей сделкой!

— Да-да, я понял, успокойся. Прости, что не верил. Ты сумел обставить меня во второй раз.

Извинения от дьявола. Подозрительно.

— Эй, а где же твоя напыщенность? Потерял? — теперь очередь Джейми смеяться.

— Я оценил твой талант по достоинству и отныне считаю, что мы с тобой на равных, — невозмутимо отвечает Гари. — Почти.

— Почти? А что так? — Джейми усмехается. — Нет, молчи, я понял: тебе обидно! Умей проигрывать!

— С чего ты это взял? Я искренне рад за тебя и за команду, — Гари кладет руку себе на грудь и кланяется. — Я всегда в тебя верил.

— А я в демонов не верю до сих пор. Существуй в другом месте.

Снова смех, снова улыбка, снова эти липкие ухаживания.

— Ах, как жаль, что сегодня воскресенье, а не суббота! Мы бы с тобой душевно поболтали, — Гари вырисовывает узоры на стекле. Судя по округлостям и продолговатости, не самые приличные. — В любом случае, поздравляю с победой! Но помни: дальше будет гораздо сложнее. Удачи!

* * *

С этой фразы начинается свободное падение на самое дно. Череда поражений и ничей вырывает надежду по кусочкам из всей команды, и после каждого матча голову раскалывает звонкий, царапающий смех. Въедается в извилины, разрывает их, выпуская мысли наружу. Лишь редкие победы могли угомонить его. И вот, казалось бы, матч с «Тоттенхэмом» должен, обязан прервать дьявольский хор в ушах… Но надежду рушит бывший соратник. Молодец, Гарри, далеко пойдешь. Только не подписывай контракты не глядя.

* * *

Ледяная вода приводит Джейми в себя. Все снова плывет перед глазами, и кожу пронзают сотни невидимых игл.

— Блядь, да что с нами такое? — не сдерживается он. — Мы были так близки, но нет, все насмарку, все усилия летят в жопу!

Джейми закрывает лицо ладонями. Незачем смотреть в зеркало, этот вездесущий взгляд и так кипятит кровь.

— Ты ведь смотрел, знаю, смеялся над нами, надо мной. Тебе приятно, ты, сука, наверняка сейчас дрочишь на мои провалы. Ждешь, пока я не соглашусь на твою сраную сделку.

Джейми вливает в кулак всю свою ярость, и стекло трескается. С той стороны — его лицо, теперь искривленное и полное отчаяния. Такой дьявол гораздо страшнее.

— Ну конечно, ты все подстроил! Нарочно, чтобы позлорадствовать, чтобы я нервный срыв заработал! — он не узнает в дрожащем голосе свой собственный. — Где ты? Боишься посмотреть мне в глаза? Трус чертов!

По зеркалу стекают капли крови. В кулаке наверняка с десяток осколков, но боль еще не соизволила прийти.

— Я тебя найду и этими руками раздавлю! Я, блядь, сдохнуть готов, лишь бы ты съебался с Земли навсегда! Я даже на сделку согласен, слышишь? Согласен! Со-гла-сен!

Тишина. Даже смеха нет. С самого конца матча нет, кстати.

Стоп.

Неужели...

— Я победил? — он не успевает додумать мысль, как тут же высказывает ее вслух. — Все? Нет, правда все? Никакой ебли в мозг?

Ни единого звука. Джейми вскидывает руки к потолку:

— Ура! Ура! Троекратное, блядь, ур...

Ноги подкашиваются, и тело придавливает к полу так, что едва не трещат кости.

— В мозг — чуть позже, хорошо? — мурлычет знакомый голос. Боль все-таки пришла. — А вот рот вымыть стоит, нехорошо при старших ругаться.

Джейми пытается рывком перевернуться на спину. Из-за темных пятен и звездочек выглядывает белоснежная улыбка. Ну конечно.

— В-во имя... — неведомая сила перебивает его, еще сильнее сжав горло.

— Умей проигрывать, дорогой. Нас ждет увлекательный вечер!


	3. Контракт подписан

Звезды и пятна разлетаются, уступая место белой плитке и болезненно яркой лампочке. Ничто не мешает свободно дышать, это радует. А вот то, что он лежит в ванне голышом, не радует совсем.

Джейми резко поднимается и перекидывает одну ногу через край, а вот вторую не получается: цепь на лодыжке мешает. Он тянется к ней, чтобы освободиться, но замечает маленький замок, скрепляющий звенья. Похоже, в ванной он заперт надолго.

Джейми садится обратно и бьет кулаком по стене. В ту же секунду руку пронизывает сильная боль. Ах, да, осколки никто так и не вытащил. Просто замечательно.

Дверь открывается, и в ванную уверенным шагом заходит Линекер. Еще лучше.

— Итак-с, все готово, дверь... — от взмаха руки она захлопывается сама собой, — заперта, звукоизоляция идеальная. Добрый вечер, Джейми.

Гари полностью раздет, и большой багровый член как-то слишком сильно бросается в глаза. Неужели перед зеркалом он тоже без штанов был? И вот этот агрегат скоро по самые яйца окажется...

— Какого черта? — Джейми отталкивается от ванны и пытается броситься на Гари с кулаками, но цепь останавливает его. — Выпусти меня отсюда, тварь!

— Но-но, а как же сделка? — Гари отходит на шаг назад. — Контракт уже подписан.

— Какой контракт? Я ничего не подписывал!

Джейми тянется к нему, царапает воздух, но тщетно: усатая морда еще сильнее расплывается в улыбке.

— Разбитое стекло, капли крови и тройное согласие — вот твой контракт. Оригинально и со вкусом, между прочим, хвалю твой выбор.

Джейми снова сползает вниз и смотрит на руку. Вся в крови — где-то запекшейся, где-то свежей, в порезах и крохотных осколках. Ни единого живого места.

Гари перелезает через край ванны и садится прямо напротив него. Длинный красный хвост свисает с края. Пусть и дальше свисает, не надо его никуда засовывать.

— Позволь, я взгляну? — Гари берет руку Джейми и осматривает. Тот пытается высвободиться, но хватка слишком крепкая. — Ох, сочувствую.

— Сам довел, а теперь сочувствуешь? Иди-ка ты нахуй со своим лицемерием.

Гари молча сжимает его ладонь, и кровь тут же загорается красноватым светом. Осколки режут плоть изнутри, задевая нервы. Джейми зажмуривается и не думает о боли, пока красные капли с кусочками стекла падают на белую эмаль. Она прекращается, когда вылезает последний осколок. Гари подмигивает ему и едва заметно кивает.

— Спасибо, — нехотя отвечает Джейми. — А нервные клетки вернешь?

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести — обязательно.

Гари прикасается губами к заживающим порезам и слизывает с них кровь.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — кричит Джейми, но Линекер прикладывает палец к его губам:

— Контракт! Помни о контракте и терпи, раз согласился. Вытерпел же полгода?

— Мог бы еще столько же, если бы не «Тоттенхэм». Ты Кейну то же самое предложил, что и мне?

— Прости, но я не разглашаю контракты своих... клиентов, назовем их так. — На лице Гари появляется ехидная ухмылка. — Ему понравилось, не переживай.

Джейми косится на привставший член Гари и тут же переводит взгляд на его лицо.

— И что же ты собираешься делать со мной?

Гари придвигается ближе, так, что между ними остается лишь пара сантиметров. От его тела исходит сильный жар. Неуютно и дышать тяжеловато, но теперь никуда не деться.

— Человеческое тело имеет несколько точек силы, — спокойно говорит Гари. — Если найти их и правильно включить, то можно обрести неслыханную мощь.

— Это как точка G, что ли?

— Почти. Если хочешь, я могу найти ее аналог...

— Не-не-не, — перебивает Джейми и отодвигается. — А потом я с порванной задницей лежать останусь, знаю я твои поиски.

Гари смеется, качая головой, а затем прикладывает ладонь к пупку Джейми:

— Вот здесь находится точка, которая отвечает за переработку ментальной энергии в физическую и наоборот. Она сможет превратить твое рвение к победе в пищу для тела. Достаточно лишь настроить ее.

Он едва ощутимо проводит другой рукой по волосам Джейми, касаясь щеки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью расслабился и очистил разум от всех мыслей. Понимаю, тебе неприятно, но постарайся, хорошо?

Джейми закрывает глаза, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Он выбрасывает из головы все, даже самые мелкие мыслишки, пока не остается пустота. В эту же секунду пальцы Гари проникают в него, словно нож в масло. К удивлению Джейми, боли нет, хотя плоть весьма ощутимо расходится. Подушечки пальцев касаются тканей и слегка нажимают на них, и по телу разливается энергия. Джейми напряжен до предела: одно неловкое движение, и...

Зачем он об этом подумал?

Джейми резко прижимается к Гари и скулит. Боль разрывает его насквозь и пронзает каждую клетку. Тело выходит из-под контроля, и лишь цепь и рука Гари держат его на месте.

— Хватит! Остановись! — Джейми процеживает сквозь зубы, вот-вот готовые раскрошиться.

— Тише, тише! — мягко отвечает Гари, копаясь в нем. — Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, держись!

Джейми старается не думать о боли, но та мигом отбрасывает мысли, оставляя лишь себя и только себя. Так и до смерти недалеко.

— Пожалуйста! — он невольно всхлипывает, уткнувшись в плечо.

— Пару движений, — шепчет Гари, поглаживая его затылок. Он прокручивает какую-то ткань несколько раз, и боль исчезает так же внезапно, как и появилась. На несколько мгновений приходит ясность ума, а следом за ней возвращается пустота.

— Вот и все, — Гари вытаскивает руку, и Джейми валится на край ванны. По коже бегут ледяные мурашки, пот и слезы стекают с лица рекой, а глаза невозможно открыть, но Гари осторожно поднимает одно веко и говорит:

— Теперь понял, почему все демоны красные, как лобстеры?

Джейми сжимает руку в кулак, но у него больше нет сил, чтобы хоть что-то сделать. Он осматривает себя, не поднимая головы: на животе никакой крови и никаких кишок.

— В физическом смысле я ничего не делал, — продолжает Гари. — Все происходило на ментальном уровне, а боль — фантомная. Тебе ничто не угрожало, но ты все равно молодец.

Он прикладывается к крепко сомкнутым губам Джейми и несколькими толчками языка разжимает их. Остается лишь расслабиться и ответить на поцелуй. Их языки долго ласкают друг друга, и Джейми не сразу замечает, как Гари садится ему на ноги.

Короткая передышка, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Джейми успевает сотню раз пожалеть о том, что сдался, когда Гари давит пальцем чуть выше члена и приятное тепло приливает к паху. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать.

— Стесняешься? — лицо Гари кривится в коварной ухмылке.

— С-сволочь ты, — выдавливает из себя Джейми и получает в ответ еще больше тепла. Гари ничего не делает, даже не шевелится, но почему-то возбуждение накрывает Джейми с головой. Хоть бы подрочил, а то член стоит как каменный и невыносимо ноет. Джейми в шаге от того, чтобы накинуться на Гари и засадить ему как можно глубже. В конце концов, он срывается с места, но тут поток тепла иссякает.

Гари убирает палец, вскидывает голову к потолку и заливается злобным смехом.

— Что за... — вырывается у Джейми.

— Ты думал, я вот так просто дам тебе кончить? — сквозь смех и невольно выступившие слезы произносит Гари. — Извини, но ты не заслужил. Пока что.

Джейми рычит от бессилия и бросается на него, но тут же отлетает назад и впечатывается в стену.

— Мне понравилась твоя страсть, твоя борьба. Теперь покажи это на поле! Вытащи «Лестер» из болота своими руками!

Гари вылезает из ванны, кидает ключ Джейми и уходит, оставляя его наедине с яростью и каменным стояком.


	4. Свинцовая легкость

После перерыва на матчи сборных возвращаться в Премьер-лигу страшновато. Сохранить ничью с «Вест Хэмом» было бы неплохо, но за целый тайм все может в корне измениться. Руки предательски трясутся, а след от цепи, хоть и зажил почти, до сих пор побаливает. Успокаивают лишь знакомые синие стены раздевалки да родные лица ребят. Надежда есть. Должна быть.

— Эй, — рука Кинги на плече пробуждает волну мурашек. — Вардс, дружище, что с тобой?

— Ничего, настраиваюсь на матч, — отвечает Джейми, уставившись в пол, серый, словно полотно в кинотеатре. Прямо сейчас по нему показывают эротический фильм ужасов «Ночь в ванной» с Джейми Варди и Гари Линекером в главных ролях. И до конца еще далеко. Прекрасная настройка на матч.

— Точно? — взволнованно спрашивает Кинги. — Просто ты дрожишь.

— Да нормально все, — неожиданно огрызается Джейми. Картинки с того самого вечера по-прежнему мелькают перед глазами, и на всех яркими красками изображен багровый длинный...

Хвост, хвост. Вот так с ума и сходят.

Кинги встает со скамейки, но Джейми хватает его за край футболки и сажает обратно.

— Слушай, нам надо победить, — язык оказывается быстрее мысли.

— Это как бы само собой разумеется, нет? — Кинги приподнимает брови.

— Не, погоди, ты не понял: мы обязаны победить. Вот прямо позарез надо. Вот прямо должны идти и давить их! Вот прямо...

— Да понял я, понял! — Кинги едва вырывается из хватки Джейми. — Вардс, правда, что с тобой? Я тебя не узнаю, тебя как будто подменили.

Дожили, уже и тело не слушается. Стены поехали вслед за крышей.

— ...Никто не хочет в Чемпионшип, но мы не должны из-за этого терять голову, — продолжает Кинги. — Ну не казнят же нас за поражение?

«Тебя — нет».

Джейми краем глаза замечает блеск на полу и опускает голову. Среди сплошного покрытия возникает улыбка, такая незнакомая и ни разу не заебавшая. Она взлетает в воздух и медленно приближается к Джейми, превращаясь в острейший оскал. Вот-вот готова цапнуть за нос. Кровь отливает от лица, тело ползет вниз, завтрак просится наружу...

— Эй-эй-эй, спокойно, спокойно! — слышится сквозь шум крови в ушах голос Кинги. — Вардс, очнись! Очнись!

«Энди, помоги, меня хочет убить дьявол и затащить в Ад, сделай что-нибудь!» — хочет сказать Джейми.

— Э-эн-д-д... — произносит он.

Брызги воды очищают сознание, и оскал пятится к стенке, а затем и вовсе исчезает в синеве, пока Джейми растирает влагу по лицу. Кинги, судя по глазам, до смерти напуганный, даже не собирается выпускать его из объятий и что-то испуганно шепчет ему.

— Что здесь происходит?

Голос тренера окончательно приводит Джейми в себя. Он резко встает, даже слишком, и чуть не падает на скамейку снова. Пирсон окидывает взглядом обоих с ног до головы.

— Отлыниваем?

— Никак нет! — тут же отвечает Джейми.

— Отлыниваем, — уже утвердительно повторяет тренер.

— Ни в коем случае!

— А почему вы оба до сих пор в раздевалке?

— Сэр, — вступается Кинги, — он только что чуть не отрубился.

— Нет, все супер! — Джейми чувствует в себе прилив сил. — Я готов!

— Тогда марш на поле! — тренер чуть ли не пинками выпроваживает их из комнаты. — Покажите им свои острые зубы, Лисы!

* * *

После стартового свистка вся тяжесть куда-то улетучивается. Шум трибун и ветер в ушах сливаются в незатейливую мелодию, ноги сами несут в сторону штрафной, туда, куда летит мяч. Хаотичные стрелки в плане на игру превращаются в кривую, такую простую и понятную. Где все это было в прошлом тайме? Где все это было на прошлых матчах?

Все вокруг тащатся с черепашьей скоростью, и лишь время летит как угорелое. Вот уже и Кинги рвется сквозь толщу воздуха на поле. А вот они оба в штрафной «Вест Хэма». Мяч летит. Отскакивает от ноги Джейми. От ноги Кинги. От ноги вратаря. От сетки. Трибуны взрываются в крике.

— Мы сделали это! Ты монстр!

Вместо трибун вдруг уже раздевалка, и Джейми вздрагивает:

— Кто, я? Да брось, мне тупо повезло.

— А бегать так, будто у тебя на спине турбина — тоже везение? — Кинги звонко смеется и чешет ему макушку. — Нет, я тебя не узнаю. Ты точно Джейми Варди?

— Иди ты! — Джейми в шутку отталкивает его.

— Серьезно, как ты умудрился?

Джейми думает пару секунд и выдает:

— Нужное место и нужное время, наверно. Удачно выбрал позицию.

— Почаще ее выбирай, пожалуйста, — Кинги сжимает его в объятиях. — И за самочувствием следи. Мы обязательно выкарабкаемся, только не угробь себя.

Поздно.

* * *

Радостный, светлый, ясный взгляд. Словно это чье-то другое отражение, а не Джейми. Он опускает голову под теплую воду и протирает глаза. Нет, это не сон.

— Так держать, — раздается по ту сторону. Зеркало новое, а дьявол все тот же.


	5. Кто дьявол?

Одна шестеренка приводит в движение остальные, и механизм под названием «Лестер Сити» готов бороться за выживание. Вот чего им не хватало! Этой бешеной энергии, заряжающей всех на победу. Этой воздушной легкости в атаке. Этой титановой стены в воротах. Нет больше отдельных игроков, есть только команда. Один большой мозг со связанными нейронами.

Долгожданная череда побед, изредка разбавляемая ничьими, вытаскивает их со дна в безопасность. Финальный аккорд — «Куинз Парк Рейнджерс». Полный разгром соперника и конец сезона. Все проходит так быстро, словно за пару минут, а сам сезон — за пару дней. Тяжелых, но ради встречи с семьей на стадионе их стоило вытерпеть.

В раздевалке льется шампанское, все танцуют, даже тренер, которого никто и никогда не видел таким счастливым. Но вот уже пора возвращаться домой, и почти все покидают раздевалку. Остается лишь Пирсон. И Джейми.

Они молча сидят на слегка промокшей скамейке минуту, две, три. Джейми нечего сказать, а тренеру... Черт знает, даже эта хваленая телепатия не смогла раскрыть его разум. Ему бы охотником на демонов стать.

— Помнишь позапрошлый сезон? — тихо спрашивает Пирсон.

Джейми кивает. Лучше бы не помнил. Спасибо хоть, что в клубе остался.

— Понял, почему не надо было уходить?

— Понял.

— И даже не думай об этом. Ты нужен здесь.

Хлопок по плечу, и тренер исчезает в дверях раздевалки. Джейми вскакивает с места и бежит за ним, но налетает на...

Нет, только не он. Только не сейчас!

— Джейми! Какая встреча! — Гари, в парадной одежде и без привычных демонических причиндалов, протягивает руку. — От всей души поздравляю вас с невылетом!

— Спасибо, — Джейми отходит на шаг назад.

— Вас не устраивает результат? — тон Гари и улыбка точно такие же, как и в первую их встречу. Того и гляди, новый контракт предложит.

— Нет, все нормально.

Рука в крови. Разбитое зеркало. Огонек в глазах.

Опять эти дурацкие картинки.

— Простите за нескромный вопрос, но... — Гари подходит ближе, строя сочувственный вид, — что-то случилось?

— Да, — вежливая улыбка Джейми превращается в оскал. — Ты.

Гари приподнимает бровь, причем весьма убедительно.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты, ты. Не притворяйся.

— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы...

Хватит.

Джейми кидается на Гари и придавливает его локтями к стене. Тот даже не сразу понимает, что происходит.

— Кто вторгся в мой дом и засел в зеркале? Кто каждый вечер капал мне на мозг и умолял меня подписать свой сраный контракт? Кто меня пытался придушить? Кто, блядь, приковал меня к ванне и выебал? Кто? Кто?!

— Я... — удар кулака о стену перебивает Гари.

— Заткнись! И после этого ты строишь из себя саму невинность и просишь прощения? Хорошая шутка, я оценил.

— Я-я-я н-не знаю... — пищит Гари, стуча ботинком по полу.

— Ах, не знаешь? — Джейми не может сдержать хохот. — Тогда прощаю. И Бог тоже простит.

Швырок — оба грохаются на мокрый пол, и Джейми стискивает горло Гари со всей силой. Пусть испытает на себе то же самое.

— Не...

— Захлопни пасть! — орет Джейми и жмет еще сильнее.

— П-прошу вас, не убивайте, не убивайте!

Брыкаться бесполезно.

— Сука, даже не смей молить о пощаде!

— Не убивайте… Г-г-господи, молю тебя... — хрипит Гари, и все застывает. Слезы на его глазах, испуг на лице, руки на шее. Краски бледнеют. Воздух стоит.

Внутри Джейми что-то обрывается. Дьявол взывает к Богу. Дьявол. Нет. Нет, не дьявол. Просто человек. Он убивал простого человека. С азартом убивал. Дернулся от имени Бога. И кто еще тут дьявол?

Нет, Линекер жив. Жив-жив, отполз к скамейке, испуганный, в слезах, дышит. С ним все хорошо. Спасибо, Господи.

Волосы Джейми мокнут в луже шампанского, пока его губы вышептывают остатки разума из головы.

— Вы... — Гари протягивает к нему руку, но тут же отдергивает. — Вам помочь?

Пустота в мыслях, пустота в глазах, пустота в будущем. Гари вздыхает и что-то щебечет, но смысл его слов не доходит до Джейми. Некуда доходить. Гари тянет его за руку, сгребает в охапку и поднимает с пола, словно мешок. Ноги полны ваты, и тело норовит упасть снова.

Сквозь шум в голове хлопает дверь.

— Что здесь происходит? — кричит тренер. — Джейми, что с тобой? А ты что здесь делаешь?

Слова сливаются в мощный поток брани в сторону Гари. Джейми пытается вслушаться, натыкается на резкое «легенда», «налоги» и «ребят обижаешь».

— Сэр, — Джейми удается перекричать Пирсона. — Он ни в чем не виноват, правда. Оставьте нас.

— Точно? — удивляется тренер. Язык снова не слушается его, и Джейми просто кивает в ответ. — Ладно. Твои снаружи ждут, если что.

Они вновь остаются вдвоем. Ноги держат получше, и Джейми отходит в сторону. В голове все еще каша из мыслей и воспоминаний, такая, что не отличить одно от другого. Кто дьявол? Был ли он вообще? Если был, то как это доказать? Рука зажила, а переломы в ней с прошлого года. Нога тоже в порядке. Ванна цела. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Может, это действительно глюк?

Шампанское то же самое, что и в прошлом году, кстати. Убийственно сильное.

Гари по-прежнему стоит перед ним. Джейми даже с закрытыми глазами чувствует на себе его взгляд. Надо что-то сказать.

— Мистер Линекер... — все тело предательски дрожит, и голос тоже. — М-мистер Линекер, я приношу вам свои самые искренние извинения за мой поступок. Можете сделать со мной все, что хотите.

Мягкие стены, смирительная рубашка, завтрак пилюлями. Никаких дьяволов. Никакого футбола.

— Можете сдать меня в психушку, мне там самое место.

— Джейми... — звучит по-отцовски мягко, и Джейми не выдерживает — со слезами оказывается в объятиях. — Если хотите, я могу порекомендовать вам хорошего психолога. За мой счет. Через пару месяцев будете здоровы, обещаю.

Джейми молчит и плачет, уткнувшись в пиджак. Рыдает точно так же, как тогда в ванной, обнимает внешне того же самого человека. И плевать, этого всего не было, все это лишь дурной сон.

— Все наладится. Все обязательно наладится, — шепчет Гари тем же самым голосом. Крепкие, но нежные объятия утешают и даже убаюкивают, и по телу разливается тепло.

В точности так же.

— Не-е-ет... — стонет Джейми, когда Гари касается паха, и усталость перетекает в возбуждение.

— Спокойно, в этот раз больно не будет.

Рука незаметно скользит в штаны Джейми, и Гари проводит ладонью по твердеющему члену.

— Ты же умолял меня именем Господа, ты не можешь...

— Существование демонов не подразумевает существование Бога. Извини за то, что сломал тебе шаблон, — смеется Гари и сжимает член. Горячие пальцы дотрагиваются до головки, и кровь пульсирует гораздо быстрее. Схватившись за руку Гари, Джейми невольно подается вперед, мысленно проклиная все вокруг.

— Т-ты... — пара грубоватых толчков, и Джейми кончает, прямиком в лужу шампанского. Проехавшись лбом по пуговицам чужого пиджака, он плавно опускается на колени.

— Лжец, грязная тварь и нехороший человек, знаю, — Гари чешет его за ухом. — Мне нравится эта поза, становись в нее почаще.

— Заебал ты, — через силу отвечает Джейми. — Я найду, как от тебя избавиться.

Гари с довольной ухмылкой смотрит сверху вниз. Выглядит так, будто ему только что качественно отсосали.

— Свободу хочешь? Что ж, могу устроить, но только если ты согласишься на еще одну сделку.

— Бля-ядь, только не сделки, пожалуйста...

— Даже не сделка, а спор, не волнуйся. Я дарую тебе полную свободу и никогда больше не потревожу. Но при одном условии.

Наклонившись, Гари сверлит Джейми взглядом. В зрачках разгорается хитрый огонек.

— В следующем сезоне «Лестер» выиграет Премьер-лигу.

— Ах ты!.. — кричит Джейми и пытается встать. — Это же невозможно!

— В демонов ты тоже раньше не верил, — спокойно отвечает Гари. — Если что, вся твоя сила до сих пор с тобой. Не такая уж и сложная цель, честно говоря.

— А если не выиграем?

— В нашу первую встречу я ограничился лишь ментальным воздействием, но дела телесные мне нравятся больше, — Гари проводит рукой по своим брюкам, облизнувшись. — Тебя когда-нибудь заполняли изнутри?

По ногам Джейми пробегает дрожь, но он держится. Условия жесткие, но награда двойная. Обхитрить дьявола и занести свое имя в историю не только клуба, но и всего футбольного мира.

Он сможет.

— По рукам.

— Превосходно! — радуется Гари. — Еще один!

— Что?

Началось...

— Ах, да, совсем из головы вылетело, прости, — вместо безмятежного счастья снова хитрая улыбка. — Ты ведь помнишь Гарри Кейна, так?

Никто не обещал, что будет легко, ну конечно.

— Понял, — кивает Джейми.

— Вы что, до сих пор языки чешете? — раздается голос тренера.

— Мы разговаривали о теологии, — подмигивает входящему Пирсону Гари. — Очень интересный предмет для обсуждения, я не ожидал, что Джейми так много о ней знает.

Тренер смотрит на Джейми в недоумении. Тот отвечает тем же.

— Заранее прошу прощения за несколько странный вопрос, но… — продолжает Гари, — мистер Пирсон, верите ли вы в демонов?

— Нет, и хватит людям зубы заговаривать, — ворчит тренер. — Вас ждут.

Гари, смеясь, ускользает из раздевалки. Джейми идет следом и напоследок бросает тренеру:

— А зря.


	6. Огненно-красный

Здесь есть лишь один цвет: огненно-красный.

Они поднимаются по раскаленным ступеням, и каждый шаг Джейми заставляет их крошиться. Гари идет впереди, оставляя за собой горящие следы, и поет какую-то глупую и безумно липкую песенку. Конечно, затащил свою любимую игрушку в Ад и радуется теперь.

— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает он удивленно. Джейми бы с радостью скинул его с лестницы, если бы не эти тяжелые, сдавливающие кость наручники. — Не надо на меня дуться, скоро придем.

— Я, блядь, в гребаном Аду! Я что, танцевать от счастья должен? — вырывается у Джейми, и он чуть не поскальзывается на очередном камне.

— Тихо! Ты же в гостях, веди себя прилично! — Гари щелкает ему по носу хвостом. — Не думай, что раз ты в Аду, то можно ругаться как пьянь.

Джейми дергает сжатой в кулак рукой и вскрикивает, когда по ней прокатывается волна адской боли. Песенку на секунду прерывает едва слышный стон.

— А тебе это пиздец как нравится, я смотрю, — замечает Джейми, стараясь добраться пальцами до обожженных запястий. — Заковать меня в наручники и дрочить на мою боль.

— Ты прав, не скрою. Но ты же сам понимаешь, что арестовывать тебя есть за что, — Гари хитро щурится и шепчет: — Расист.

— Я не расист! Если какой-то мудак перейдет мне дорогу, я врежу ему, потому что он мудак, а не потому что он черный, желтый, красный, да хоть радужный! Жаль, что тебе не врезать никак.

— Джейми... — Гари останавливается и вздыхает. — Ты ненавидишь меня всей душой, я это чувствую. Ненавидишь еще с самой первой нашей встречи. Ты имеешь полное на это право, но если бы ты знал мои мотивы, поверь мне, ты бы сейчас чувствовал себя совершенно иначе.

— А рассказать несуществующая совесть не позволяет? Какого хера тебе нужно меня ломать?

Гари молчит, уставившись себе под ноги полным грусти взглядом.

— Ради чего, Гари? Ради удовольствия? Ради моей души? Просто потому что по-другому не можешь?

Гари закрывает глаза. Кажется, будто еще чуть-чуть, и он свалится на эту лестницу, заливая ее горючими слезами. Но это вряд ли. Дьявол не может взять и искренне раскаяться перед смертным.

Так ведь?

— Да! — лицо Гари вновь расплывается в приторной улыбке. — Просто так! И почему мы встали? Пойдем-пойдем-пойдем, осталось совсем чуть-чуть!

Они идут дальше. Ступени чертовой лестницы сливаются друг с другом. Джейми боится оступиться, но поднимается все выше и выше, плюнув на страх. Он даже не считает их, просто идет, отключив разум. Опасно, конечно, особенно при дьяволе, но надо хоть как-то отвлечься.

Он не замечает, как поднимается на последнюю ступень, и спотыкается, но Гари вовремя ловит его.

— Мы пришли, — говорит он и проводит горячими пальцами по мокрой щеке Джейми. — Ты что, устал? Здесь всего лишь пятьсот ступеней.

— Пятьсот? — через силу произносит Джейми. — Врешь.

— Не в этот раз. Их действительно ровно пятьсот.

Голова опускается сама собой от усталости. Джейми не успевает перевести дыхание, как тут же оказывается в объятиях Гари.

— Отъебись, — бормочет Джейми сквозь зубы и получает поцелуй в макушку. — Отъебись, а то зубы выбью.

— Ох, Джейми! — Гари смеется и отходит. — Если бы ты знал, как сильно я тебя люблю! Кто-нибудь другой на твоем месте уже давным-давно смирился бы со своей участью, а ты мало того, что не сдался, так еще до сих пор грозишься мне что-нибудь сломать или выбить. Откуда в тебе столько сил?

— Ненависть — хороший мотиватор, не правда ли? Я готов выгрызть победу хотя бы ради того, чтобы навсегда стереть эту сраную улыбку с твоего лица.

— Побольше бы на свете таких людей, как ты. С тобой не соскучишься, — Гари кладет руку ему на спину, заливаясь хохотом. — Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.

— Руку убери.

Они подходят к балкону. У ограды стоят два кресла, красных, как и все вокруг. Перед ними открывается вид на просторный, напоминающий Колизей стадион. Вдалеке виднеются полуразрушенные колонны, по бокам — сидения, а в центре — черное футбольное поле, расчерченное огнем. После тесной лестницы все кажется огромным, полным свежего, хоть и раскаленного, воздуха.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Джейми, осматривая стадион.

— Демоны тоже любят игры смертных, — Гари указывает на кресло: — Присаживайся.

Джейми внимательно оглядывает его, пытаясь увидеть ловушки.

— Да нет там ничего, это простое, удобное кресло.

Подумав немного, Джейми садится. Действительно, удобное и мягкое, особенно после изнуряющей ходьбы. Подозрительно комфортное.

На поле выходят две совершенно разные команды. Если первая хоть чем-то похожа на обычных людей, то вторая напоминает монстров, вылезших из ужастиков в реальный мир. Хотя, черт возьми, здесь они у себя дома.

— Грешники против бесов, — поясняет Гари. — Если грешники победят, то поднимутся на круг выше. Если проиграют — опустятся.

— Какой еще круг?

— Круг Ада. «Божественную комедию» читал?

— Нет.

— Эх, молодежь... — Гари вздыхает. — Советую прочесть, тебе еще сюда возвращаться.

— Как возвращаться?! — Джейми бросается с кресла к Гари, но тот останавливает его одним жестом.

— Спокойно, возвращаться после смерти. Не волнуйся, уж ты-то наверх быстро пробьешься!

Джейми садится обратно, и звучит стартовый свисток. Грешники быстро разыгрывают мяч, но почти сразу же теряют его, и бесы стремглав несутся в атаку. Один из них сталкивается с грешником, и тот с нечеловеческим воплем падает прямо в огонь, заливая поле кровью.

— А судьи где? — спрашивает Джейми, стараясь забыть только что увиденное.

— Нет их, — спокойно отвечает Гари.

— Но чуваку только что сломали ногу!

— Ничего, встанет, отряхнется и дальше побежит. Он же бессмертный.

Матч напоминает мясорубку, причем в прямом смысле: бесы своими атаками отрывают грешникам конечности, кровь льется рекой, а огонь обугливает останки. Джейми сидит с закрытыми глазами, прижавшись к спинке кресла и стараясь не вслушиваться в крики игроков. После такого грешить не захочется.

— Ну как, — после первого тайма Гари встает рядом с ним и треплет по голове. — Понравилось?

— Что вы сделали с прекрасной игрой? — с дрожью в голосе спрашивает Джейми.

— Мы сделали ее еще прекраснее.

Гари делает пару шагов вперед, загораживая собой поле. Уж лучше лицезреть дьявола, чем эту мясорубку.

— Тебе страшно?

— На моих глазах пытают и ломают людей. Уж точно невесело.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — Гари приближается к нему, а затем садится на дергающиеся колени.

— Убирайся! — шипит Джейми. Гари, умилившись, целует его в крепко сжатые губы и, разомкнув их, проникает глубже. Рот горит адским пламенем, с губ слезает кожа, а тело начинает неметь, но он по-прежнему исследует каждый уголок своим длинным языком. Джейми истошно вопит, и его крик сливается с криками на поле и стонами Гари. От боли разум отключается, оставляя тело лежать в кресле.

Джейми просыпается.


End file.
